Facebook
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Petites scènes Klaine sur Facebook en compagnie de nos charmants New Directions, ainsi que les Warblers !
1. Taylor Lautner

**Kurt Hummel **Twilight, la deuxième partie juste incroyable !

**Blaine Anderson, Mercedes Jones **et 21 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Mercedes Jones **Bien sûr blanc bec ! Avoue surtout que c'est parce que tu adules les tablettes de chocolats de Taylor Lautner comme si c'était un dieu

**Kurt Hummel **Non pas du tout... Je trouve juste... Le film vraiment passionant

**Tina Cohen-Chang ** C'est faux Kurt, tu as dit toi-même que tu détestais tout ce qui est film de vampire !

**Santana Lopez **Pris sur le fait Hummel... Donc ton type c'est les abdos hein ? Je me demande si ceux de Blaine sont aussi biens

**Kurt Hummel **Oh ça va hein, c'est pas ma faute si Taylor Lautner est juste canon... :bave:

**Santana Lopez **Et bien on dirait que Blaine a de la concurrence et c'est pas gagné...

**Blaine Anderson **Hein quoi ? On parle de moi ?

**Mercedes Jones **Je te fais le résumé : Kurt est pratiquement obsédé par Taylor Lautner et ses abdos et se demandaient comment sont les tiens ;)

**Blaine Anderson **Attends quoi ?! Mais Taylor Lautner est refait de partout, sérieux je l'aime pas du tout

**Noah Puckerman **Avoue Anderson, tu l'aimes pas parce que ton homme le kiffe grave ! x)

_**Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez **__et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Blaine Anderson **Non pas du tout, je n'aime déjà pas Twilight donc :3

**Finn Hudson **Pourquoi tu as été le voir avec nous alors ?

**Blaine Anderson **Ben comme ça comme vous vouliez tous...

**Mercedes Jones **Tiens on entend plus Kurt d'un coup ;)

**Blaine Anderson **Oui parce que j'aimerais VRAIMENT savoir ce qu'il trouve à cet abruti aux soi disant " abdos de rêve "...

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Donc tu avoues être jaloux ?

**Blaine Anderson **NON JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !

**Kurt Hummel **Ca se voit tout de suite quand tu es jaloux mon coeur, et sérieusement c'est trop mignon

_**Rachel Berry **__aime ça._

**Blaine Anderson **Pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas jaloux :p

**Kurt Hummel **Donc ça ne te fait rien si je te dis que Taylor est le gars le plus beau et sexy de la terre ?

**Blaine Anderson **HEEEEEEY !

**Kurt Hummel **:D !

**Blaine Anderson **Pff, d'accord peut-être que je suis un peu jaloux. Mais PERSONNE ne touche à MON Kurt

**Noah Puckerman **Mais qu'il est possessif, bordel ça doit être chaud au lit entre vous deux !

**Kurt Hummel **Okay on dérive du sujet là -'

**Finn Hudson **Oh mon pote crois moi vaut mieux pas que tu sois dans la chambre à côté quand les parents sont pas là...

_45 personnes aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel **FINN ! Merci d'exposer notre vie sexuelle sur Facebook

**Mercedes Jones : **Kurt ! Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

**Rachel Berry **Oui et moi alors ? Je suis ta meilleure amie quand même

**Kurt Hummel **Sérieux merci Finn ! J'espère juste pour toi que mon père ne tombe pas sur ce sujet

**Burt Hummel **Malheureusement pour toi fiston si. D'ailleurs viens on doit discuter

**Kurt Hummel **FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON JE VAIS TE TUER !

_**Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez et Noah Puckerman **__aiment ça._

**Finn Hudson **Au secours...

_**Blaine Anderson **__aime ça._

**Finn Hudson **Hey mec en rajoute pas, au cas où tu le sais pas, Burt a une fusil de chasse et c'est toi qui a dépucelé mon p'tit frère

**Blaine Anderson **PART SE CACHER

_**Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones et Santana Lopez **__aiment ça._

_FIN :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre, je posterais le suivant bientôt. _

_REWIEWS PLEASE !_


	2. Soirées divas

**Rachel Berry : Kurt Hummel **& **Mercedes Jones **soirées diva ce soir rendez-vous chez moi à 18h :D

_**Kurt Hummel **__et __**Mercedes Jones **__aiment ça._

**Mercedes Jones **Avec grand plaisir !

**Kurt Hummel **Pourquoi pas ? Ca fait longtemps

**Rachel Berry **Des années oui !

**Tina Cohen-Chang **J'aimerais savoir, c'est quoi ces soirées divas qu'est-ce que vous y faites ?

**Rachel Berry **...

**Mercedes Jones **...

**Kurt Hummel **...

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Ca ne répond pas à ma question

**Kurt Hummel **On peut pas te le dire :p

**Blaine Anderson **Pourquoi mon amour ?

**Mercedes Jones **C'est confidentiel nos soirées diva, personne ne le sait et personne ne doit savoir !

**Finn Hudson **Mais pourquoi ? Ca fait des années que vous les faites et j'en ai marre que Kurt me chasse de la maison quand c'est chez nous... Rachel tu peux me le dire stp ?

**Rachel Berry **Bien essayé mon chéri mais non ! Les soirées divas c'est sacré :D

_**Mercedes Jones **__aime ça._

**Santana Lopez **Je te tire mon chapeau Berry, tu sais fermer ta bouche quand tu veux ;)

_**Noah Puckerman **__aime ça._

**Rachel Berry **Je vais me contenter comme d'habitude d'ignorer ce commentaire.

**Blaine Anderson **Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas nous le dire ?

**Kurt Hummel **Sérieusement Blaine, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches...

**Blaine Anderson **Oh alleeeez Kurt ! Stp ! :lesyeuxdechienbattu:

**Kurt Hummel **Ah non ça ne marchera pas les yeux de chien battu cette fois, je ne te dirais rien.

**Brittany **Pourquoi ? Vous vous rassemblez pour convoquer Orelsan le dieu des licornes ?

**Mercedes Jones **Euh non Brittany...

**Brittany **Oh mais oui ! C'est le dieu des lutins alors ?

**Kurt Hummel **Non Brittany ce n'est toujours pas ça... Bref tout ça pour dire que les soirées divas c'est un secret confidentiel entre Rachel, Mercedes et moi, et que personne n'est autorisé à voir ce qu'on fait.

**Finn Hudson **Rhooo vous m'énervez...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Message privé de **Finn Hudson **à **Noah Puckerman, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans **:

**Finn **Okay les mecs, j'ai un plan pour savoir qu'est-ce que font les filles et Kurt pour leurs soirées divas !

**Noah **Cool vas-y balance

**Finn **Elle se passe chez Rachel et je sais qu'ils font ça dans le sous-sol où elle avait organisé sa fête et il y a une fenêtre qui a une vue à cette pièce donc on y va et on voit ce qu'ils font

**Blaine **Hum c'est pas un peu espionner la vie privée ?

**Noah **Oh ça va, on va juste jeter un oeil discretos y a rien de mal

**Sam **Ouais parce que ça m'énèrve que Mercedes me dise rien

**Noah **En plus excuse moi Blaine mais je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de savoir qu'est-ce que ton bien-aimée fait x)

**Finn **Alors vous êtes tous d'acc' ou pas ?

**Noah **Moi ouais toujours

**Sam **Ca marche pour moi

**Blaine **Bon okay moi aussi...

**Finn Hudson **Génial, rdv devant chez moi et on y va après !

Fin du message privé

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Finn Hudson **A VU DES IMAGES QU'ILS N'AURAIENT JAMAIS PENSE VOIR DE TOUTE SA VIE.

**Blaine Anderson **Crois moi je suis encore plus choqué que toi...

**Sam Evans **Je suis aussi choqué mais en même temps tordu de rire x)

**Noah Puckerman **Moi je suis tordu de rire tout court les mecs ! Putain, Blaine si t'avais vu ta tête c'était excellent, et sérieux j'imaginais pas que c'était ça leurs soirées diva mais alors pas du tout

**Mike Chang **Attendez, vous avez été voir leurs soirées diva ?

**Mercedes Jones **Oui d'ailleurs avec la discrétion que vous avez c'était dur de ne pas vous repérer. Je suis encore fâché contre toi Sam, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as participé à ce plan débile

**Sam Evans **Chérie je suis désolé :o Je voulais juste savoir tu me disais rien et je pensais pas que vous faisiez... Ca !

**Rachel Berry **Finn, tu as vraiment de la chance que j'ai trop mal à la tête pour aller chez toi et te gueuler dessus

**Finn Hudson **Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous teniez tant à ne rien dire sur ça ?

**Kurt Hummel **PARCE QUE CE SONT NOS MOMENTS A NOUS ! Sérieux les gars, vous savez pas ce que c'est que l'intimité ?!

**Blaine Anderson **Mon coeur, je suis encore désolé :'(

**Kurt Hummel **Oui je sais ça fait au moins la quatrième fois que tu le dis. Mais si je suis désolé c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état là !

**Santana Lopez **Vous allez enfin vous décider à nous dire qu'est-ce que vous avez vu les mecs ou quoi ?!

**Mercedes Jones **D'accord...

**Kurt Hummel **Au point où on en est..

**Rachel Berry **Okay... En faites, ça date de l'année dernière : Quand j'avais fait ma fête chez mes moi avec tout le Glee Club, la semaine de la sensibilisation de l'alcool. Et comme Kurt était le seul à ne pas avoir bu, moi et Mercedes on avait voulu lui demander de vouloir disons... Se saoûler avec nous, pour voir comment il était quand il était bourré... C'est ce qu'on a fait... Et disons que comme on s'était bien amusé, on a voulu organiser ça quelques fois et c'est là que sont nées nos soirées diva.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Quoi c'est tout ? Vous faites juste la fête entre vous trois, y'a pas grand chose à dire !

**Blaine Anderson **Pas quand tu as vu ton petit-ami danser complètement bourré sur une table tout en se déshabillant sur " Pound The Alarm " de Nicki Minaj...

**Finn Hudson **Ni quand tu vois ta petite-amie (avec une robe qui lui arrive au c*l) embrasser ton frère...

**Sam Evans **Ni quand tu vois ta petite amie te hurler dessus parce que tu es venu les espionner avec ses amis...

**Finn Hudson **D'ailleurs Mercedes pourquoi tu es la seule qui ne buvait pas ?

**Mercedes Jones **Pour pas qu'il y ait d'accidents idiot ! A chaque soirée diva, on désigne quelqu'un qui reste sobre pendant la soirée, là c'était mon tour.

**Noah Puckerman **Et les mecs, faut pas oublier non plus quand elles ont fait leurs bains de minuit ! xD

**Kurt Hummel **Oh mon dieu, tu as absolument TOUT vu Puckerman ?

**Noah Puckerman **Oh ça oui Hummel, d'ailleurs je tiens à te préciser que tu danses très bien quand tu es bourré surtout avec tes beaux jeans serrés... ;)

**Blaine Anderson **OH PUCKERMAN TU TE CALMES, C'EST MON MEC !

**Noah Puckerman **Relax mec, je suis un pur hétero mais si j'étais gay je sauterais Kurt je te le dis déjà !

**Rachel Berry **OKAY on s'éloigne du sujet là :3 Et Finn je tiens à préciser que c'est ma robe des grandes occasions et qu'on jouait à gage ou vérité et que c'est pour ça que j'ai embrassé Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel **Oui, et Blaine au cas où, tu n'as pas intérêt à reparler de ça c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça...

**Blaine Anderson **De quoi ? Que tu es sexy quand tu fais un strip-tease ? Ou bien quand tu plonges dans la piscine de Rachel avec seulement ton pantalon ?

**Artie Abrams **" Blame It On Alcohol... "

_**Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez **__et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Santana Lopez **Prochaine fois je viens et je filme ! Je veux trop voir Kurt bourré je rajouterais la vidéo à ma collection :D

**Blaine Anderson **Tu me feras une copie ?

**Mercedes Jones **Désolé de vous déçevoir, il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois :p

**Kurt Hummel **A moins qu'on fasse ça chez toi Mercedes ?

**Rachel Berry **Ouais au moins avec ton frère, PERSONNE ne pourra espionner

**Noah Puckerman **Juste avec ton frère sérieux ?

**Kurt Hummel **On voit que tu n'as pas rencontré Lucas ! Il joue au basket alors il est déjà beaucoup plus grand que toi Puck :b

**Noah Puckerman **Okay je me tais.

**Mercedes Jones **Ca nous fera des vacances. De toute façon plus besoin, la prochaine fois on invite tout le monde pour notre dernière soirée diva de l'année.

**Rachel Berry **Ca va me manquer...

**Kurt Hummel **A moi aussi...

**Mercedes Jones **C'était le bon temps... Bon qui apporteras la vodka ?

**Santana Lopez **MOI ! :D

FIN.

Assez original n'est-ce pas ? J'avoue que j'aime le concept :D J'ai eu l'inspiration en voyant les soirées diva de Kurt, Mercedes et Rachel dans la saison 2 et 3 quand elles se font juste une soirée pyjama. Et je m'étais dit que ces soirées manquaient de piquant... Bref laissez des rewiews please :D 


	3. Disputes et anniversaires

**Rachel Berry **n'est plus en couple avec **Finn Hudson**

_**Santana Lopez **__aime_

**Mercedes Jones **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore pour que le couple Finchel se sépare ?

**Noah Puckerman **J'y suis pour rien cette fois !

**Kurt Hummel **C'est une première, Puck !

**Noah Puckerman **Merci Kurt, ça fait plaisir

**Kurt Hummel **Mais j'en éprouve du plaisir également ;)

**Santana Lopez **Et bien il était temps Berry ! Au moins comme ça tu te trouveras un qui baiseras mieux que le grand dadet, d'ailleurs laisse moi deviner : c'est pour ça que vous avez rompu ?

**Rachel Berry **Et bien puisque vous le demandez tous, j'ai rompu avec Finn parce que son attitude a été inacceptable vis à vis de moi car monsieur dit que je pense trop à moi et que je ne daigne même pas à penser à lui. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se fait un plaisir à flirter avec une serveuse du Breadstix DEVANT MOI !

**Blaine Anderson **C'est juste pour ça que vous avez rompu ?

**Finn Hudson **Rachel je te l'ai dit, c'est une vieille connaissance j'ai juste parler avec elle, c'est tout

**Rachel Berry **Ah oui ? Parce que j'avais plus l'impression que tu parlais plus avec elle qu'avec moi et je suis outrée que tu ne veuilles même pas le reconnaitre :o

**Kurt Hummel **:soupird'agacement: Qu'est-ce que je suis content de ne pas avoir de soucis comme cela dans mon couple...

**Blaine Anderson **Surtout que moi je ne regarderais jamais un autre garçon que toi 3

**Kurt Hummel **Aww tu es adorable, je t'aime tant 3

**Blaine Anderson **Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé !

_**Mercedes Jones **__et __**Tina Cohen-Chang **__aiment ça. _

**Sam Evans **Mon bébé ? x)

**Kurt Hummel **C'est le surnom qu'il me donne :p

**Blaine Anderson **Et lui il m'appelle mon Warbler d'Amour :D

**Santana Lopez **Okay. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que Klaine est encore plus dégoulinant de bonheur et de guimauve qu'avant ?

**Kurt Hummel **Tout d'abord Santana et d'ailleurs à tout le monde arrêtez avec ce maudit surnom de Klaine ! Et ensuite pour répondre à ta question c'est parce que Blaine et moi fêtons nos 1 an ensembles aujourd'hui 3

**Santana Lopez **Sérieusement Klaine comparé à mon Warbler d'Amour c'est... Peu importe, je vais prendre cette fois l'occasion de la fermer ^^

**Brittany Pierce **OOOH ! Mes licornes fêtent leurs anniversaire :D Dites c'est génial que vous soyez nés le même jour bon anniversaire à vous deux !

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Non Brit' c'est pas ça, c'est parce que c'est leur anniversaire de couple, qu'ils sont ensmebles depuis aujourd'hui

**Brittany Pierce **Oh ouiiiiii c'est génial :D

**Santana Lopez **Bref après cette dose de romantisme digne des feux de l'amour, où est passé Rachel ? C'est bizarre qu'on l'entende pas, pour une fois...

**Rachel Berry **Je suis toujours là et j'attends toujours tes excuses Finn !

**Santana Lopez **Oh je t'en prie Hobbit numéro 1 (**Blaine Anderson **tu es classé deuxième du classement !) profite du fait que tu ais rompu avec Finnocence et prends toi un mec sexy. Enfin si y en a un qui est branché chaussettes hautes et robes de bibliothécaires... Bref trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre ça vaudra déjà mieux !

**Finn Hudson **Ta gueule Santana.

**Mike Chang **:ooooooo

**Quinn Fabray **:0000

**Artie Abrams **Je rêve où il a répondu à Satan ?

**Santana Lopez **Moi même je suis étonnée Robot Cube, répète un peu pour voir Hudson ?

**Finn Hudson **Je t'ai dit de la fermer okay ? J'en ai plus que marre de me laisser marcher sur les pieds que ce soit par toi ou d'autres. Je suis toujours Finn le grand quaterback naif et idiot ! Mais là je commence à en avoir assez, et Rachel je ne m'excuserais pas, d'ailleurs je maintiens mes mots. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, et je n'occupe même pas une place importante dans ta vie ! Tu veux que j'aille à New York avec toi, tu iras à la NYADA et moi je ferais quoi hein ? Tout est toujours centré sur toi et je ne supporte plus ça. Je me casse, salut !

_**Finn Hudson **__s'est déconnecté. _

**Quinn Fabray **Wow, ça pour énervé il l'était :d

**Noah Puckerman **Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, faut pas qu'il me pique ma réput' de bad boy !

**Kurt Hummel **Ah parce que tu en es un ? x)

**Noah Puckerman **Hey tout doux p'tit porcelaine qu'est-ce que t'a à me clasher aujourd'hui, Blaine t'a pas assez donné ta dose ou quoi ?

**Kurt Hummel **No comment.

**Blaine Anderson **Tu viens de commenter mon amour :p

**Mercedes Jones **Ah c'est mon amour maintenant ?

**Blaine Anderson **Il n'y a pas assez de surnoms ou adjectifs pour le décrire

_**Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel **__et __**Brittany Pierce **__aiment ça._

**Mercedes Jones **C'est trop mignon ! Sam pourquoi j'ai pas droit à ça moi ? :yeuxdechiot:

**Sam Evans **C'est comme tu veux... Ma petite puce ?

**Blaine Anderson **Crois moi tu as encore du boulot question romantisme, j'ai déjà du faire beaucoup d'efforts ^^

**Sam Evans **Aussi on est tombés sur les deux divas romantiques de McKinley qui en plus sont meilleurs amis alors on ne peut pas se piquer nos répliques ! :$

**Blaine Anderson **Ah oui, on a pas de chances...

**Kurt Hummel **:froncelessourcils:

**Mercedes Jones **:seraclelagorgemécontente:

**Blaine Anderson **Mais je t'aime quand même ! xD

**Sam Evans **Moi aussi ma chérie :D !

**Kurt Hummel **Bien rattrapé Anderson.

**Mercedes Jones **Toi aussi Evans.

**Kurt Hummel **Et je tiens à remarquer qu'on ne discute pas seulement des phrases romantiques que vous nous dites

**Blaine Anderson **Que veux-tu dire par là Kurt ?

**Mercedes Jones **Oooh Anderson il ne vaut mieux pas... ;)

**Sam Evans **Je suis curieux aussi de quoi vous parlez ?

**Kurt Hummel **(Regard complice à **Mercedes Jones **!)

**Mercedes Jones **:D

**Blaine Anderson **DITES NOUS !

**Sam Evans **S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

**Mercedes Jones **Non, non x)

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Tina Cohen-Chang **à **Rachel Berry **Toujours pas réglé avec Finn ?

**Rachel Berry **Non il ne répond ni aux messages privés, ni aux SMS et appels. Je commence à être inquiète...

**Mercedes Jones **Je pense que tu devrais t'excuser Rachel

**Rachel Berry **M'excuser pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute !

**Mercedes Jones **Il faut dire que tu t'es vite emballée pour rien, il t'aime on le sait tous !

**Brittany Pierce **Il t'en veut parce que tu n'as pas fait attention à lui ces derniers temps à cause de la NYADA et donc il se sentait négligé

**Mike Chang **Je rêve ou Brittany a dit quelque chose d'intelligent ? :p

**Santana Lopez **Hey Asian Dance t'insulte pas ma copine c'est clair ? Britt' ma chérie d'où tu sors tout ça ?

**Brittany Pierce **Oh excusez moi ! C'est Lord Tubbington qui a profité de mon absence pour aller sur mon compte ! :)

**Noah Puckerman **Je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Blaine Anderson **Je t'aime tellement que je tombe amoureux de toi chaque jour. Tu fais de ma vie un rêve, d'ailleurs c'est toi mon rêve. Tu es une perfection inouie, mon soleil, mon tout. **Kurt Hummel **je t'aime 3 Joyeux anniversaire de notre rencontre mon bébé 3

_**Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry **__et 21 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel **Oh mon dieu tu es adorable, je t'aime tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon Warbler d'Amouuuur ! 3 Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi :D

**Santana Lopez **:partvomir:...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Rachel Berry **à **Finn Hudson **

**Rachel **Je suis désolée Finn pour tout... Je le reconnais maintenant c'est vrai que je t'ai un peu mis de côté ces temps-ci et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Je t'aime tu le sais et même si ça fait bizarre que ce soit moi qui m'excuse pour une fois, je suis sincère. J'espère que tu me pardonneras...

**Finn **Je te pardonne :) Je suis content que tu te sois excusé et ça me fait plaisir venant de toi, je t'aime Rachel. Et je suis aussi désolé de m'être enporté tout à l'heure mais j'avais les nerfs.

**Rachel **C'est oublié, je t'aime aussi Finn, tellement ! 3

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Rachel Berry **est désormais en couple avec **Finn Hudson **

_**72 personnes aiment ça.**_

**Santana Lopez **Sous l'ordre de mon adorable petite amie à qui je ne peux rien refuser, je m'excuse auprès de **Finn Hudson **si je l'ai vexé et désolé d'avoir dépassé les bornes... Contente Britt' ?

**Brittany Pierce **Vouuuuuiii merci Sant :D Je t'aime !

_**Santana Lopez **__aime ça. _

**Finn Hudson **Merci Santana j'accepte tes excuses :)

**Mike Chang **Ben voilà la dispute est close ENFIN :p

**Quinn Fabray **C'était un nouveau paragraphe de la vie de Finchel :$

**Mercedes Jones **Ces paragraphes vont être nombreux dis donc...

**Santana Lopez **Dites où est passé Klaine ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu leur bonheur d'amoureux :d

**Finn Hudson **Ils sont dans la chambre de Kurt... Et ils font... Des bruits bizarres comme des gémissements... OH MON DIEU ! Puck je peux venir squatter ?

**Noah Puckerman **Yep tu peux venir mon pote :p !

**Santana Lopez **WANKY ! Là c'est plus intéressant que leurs poèmes à l'eau de rose :D !

FIN.

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu. Désolé d'avoir mis du temps ! Il y en a un dernier où on aura le droit au retour... Des Warblers :D ! Sebastian est malheureusement de la partie... RAAAAAH JE VEUX LE TUER LUI ! Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	4. Lima Heights's Bitch VS Mean Warbler

**Blaine Anderson **Les Warblers vous me manquez les gars !

_**Wesley Montgomery, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling **__et 4 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Nick Duval **Toi aussi Blainers ! Faudra qu'on se revoit ça fait tellement longtemps ;)

**David Thompson **C'est vide sans toi Blaine !

**Wesley Montgomery **Et moi alors on m'oublie ? Je suis parti à la fac et personne ne me regrette ? :(

**Jeff Sterling **Mais si gros bébé ! Tu nous manques aussi mais... Ton marteau pas du tout ! x)

_**Blaine Anderson **__aime ça._

**Wesley Montgomery **Quoi ?! Mais j'avais la classe avec mon marteau !

**Thad Harwood **Hum...

**David Thompson **Non...

**Nick Duval **Pas du tout...

**Wesley Montgomery **Ah ben merci les mecs je me sens soutenu !

**Nick Duval **Bref revenons à l'idée principale : Blaine tu manques beaucoup aux Warblers et on est encore désolé pour ton oeil.

**Blaine Anderson **Je vous l'ai déjà dit les gars vous êtes pardonnés et puis mon opération s'est bien passé. Et oui il faudra vraiment qu'on se revoit

**Jeff Sterling **Et Kurt aussi ! Il me manque :D

**Kurt Hummel **On parle de moi ?

**Jeff Sterling **BIBOOOOOUUUUUU ! :D

**Kurt Hummel **LOULOOOOOOOOUUUU :D

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Okay. Ca c'est bizarre :d

**Mercedes Jones **Et pas qu'un peu !

**Blaine Anderson **Oh ça on a l'habitude à force ! Jeff et Kurt ont toujours été inséparables à un moment, c'est la team du blond et du châtain :p

**Jeff Sterling **Yep on gère ! D'ailleurs tu me manques trop Bibou Kurt :o

**Kurt Hummel **Toi aussi Loulou Jeff, vous me manquez tous les gars sérieux :)

**Sebastian Smythe **Tiens donc que c'est pathétique...

**Kurt Hummel **A une exception près, toi Sebastian tu ne me manques pas du tout.

**Rachel Berry **Qu'est-ce qui fout là lui ?!

**Sebastian Smythe **Je suis dans les amis de Blaine ;D Comment tu vas Big Nose ?

**Finn Hudson **Toi je te conseille de dégager. Déjà que t'as failli rendre mon futur beau-frère aveugle, t'as pas intérêt à insulter ma fiancée !

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine je peux savoir pourquoi tu as Sebastian dans tes amis ? -_-

**Blaine Anderson **Euh...

**Sebastian Smythe **Oh je t'en prie Hummel faut pas se poser la question, t'as vu comment tu te fringues ? On dirait que tu fais la pub pour Gayland alors excuse moi mais c'est normal que ton mec veuille aller voir ailleurs

**Nick Duval **Lui au moins il a un mec et il couche pas avec tout ce qui bouge

**Santana Lopez **Sérieux c'est à se demander déjà comment un mec peut vouloir se le faire ;p

**Sebastian Smythe **Tiens voilà Miss je-me-prends-pour-une-garce Lopez ! T'es pas en train d'astiquer les amydalles de ta copine ?

**Santana Lopez **Déjà j'vais te préciser : Je ne me prends pas pour une garce, JE SUIS UNE GARCE et fière de l'être ! Et puis je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commenter ce qu'on dit les autres parce que c'est la triste réalité que tu vas te retrouver seul jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ;)

**Sebastian Smythe **Désolé j'étais en train de rire parceque je sais ce que c'est être une garce et t'es loin du compte !

**Brittany Pierce **S'il vous plait arrêtez la violence ! Ce n'est pas bien de s'insulter surtout entre dauphins, soyons polis surtout que Lord Tubbington lit avec moi en ce moment et je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne des grossiertés ! :o

**Sebastian Smythe **S'il te plait l'attardée, tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir toi et ton chat obèse pour que moi et Mister gros lolos on règle nos comptes :*

**Quinn Fabray **:OOOOO

**Noah Puckerman **Mec là tu risque gros...

**Mike Chang **L'erreur à ne pas faire :d

**Blaine Anderson **La bombe va larguer dans 3, 2, 1...

**Santana Lopez **OKAY LE SURICATE LA TU VAS TROP LOIN ! COMMENT T'INSULTE MA COPINE LA ?! TU CROIS QUOI CA Y'EST C'EST CARNAVAL, LANCONS DES CONFETTIS ? DEJA T'ENVOIE UN SLUSHIE AU SEL A BLAINE, PUIS TU M'EN ENVOIS UN A MOI, T'INSULTE KURT ET LE GLEE CLUB JE TE PERMETS PAS DE FAIRE DU MAL A MES AMIS ! MAIS LA T'INSULTE MA PETITE AMIE ET SI TU LA TRAITES NE SERAIS-CE ENCORE UNE FOIS D'ATTARDE JE TE JURE QUE TA VIRILITE VA TOMBER EN MIETTES ET LA TU POURRAS PLUS RAMENER TES PUTES DANS TON LIT PUISQUE T'AURAS PLUS D'ENGIN !

**Rachel Berry **Santana mes sincères félicitations tu viens de battre mon record du plus long monologue et tu as clashé ce pauvre type :D

**Santana Lopez **Merci Berry c'est le meilleur compliement que tu puisses me faire ;)

**Sebastian Smythe **Tout ça est très sympathique mais si tu crois que tu me fais peur Lopez c'est raté :$

**Kurt Hummel **D'accord Smythe, là on va régler nos comptes parce que je commence à en avoir ras le cul de toi et tes putains de commentaires à la con. Comme Santana l'a dit tu as dépassé les bornes en insultant Brittany qui est sûrement la fille la plus adorable que je connaisse et elle a plus de coeur que toi t'en auras jamais. Ensuite, je pense vraiment que t'es mal placé pour venir ici parce que tout le monde te déteste y compris les Warblers parce que à cause de toi ils ont du blesser un de leur ami qui a failli perdre un oeil. Et d'ailleurs pour la dernière fois, arrête de draguer mon mec, je l'aime, il m'aime et toi personne ne t'aimera jamais alors lâche l'affaire.

**Sebastian Smythe **Sinon quoi Lady Hummel ?

**Kurt Hummel **Sinon moi, Santana et tout le Glee Club on va faire de ta vie un enfer et crois moi je ne plaisante pas. Je suis peut-être un stéréotype de Gayland comme tu dis mais ne crois pas que je suis faible parce que je suis capable de te mettre une raclée si il le faut. J'ai vu ma propre mère mourir devant moi dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 8 ans alors ne va pas penser que je vais te laisser tranquille si tu fais encore du mal aux gens que j'aime.

_**Sebastian Smythe **__s'est déconnecté. _

**Jeff Sterling **OH MY GOD... Bibou t'a été génial ! PREND CA DANS TA FACE SEB ! Ah ben non il s'est déconnecté ce con ! xD

**Nick Duval **Jeff a raison, t'assuré Kurt :D !

**Wesley Montgomery **Sérieux je ne suis plus à Dalton mais une chose est sûr ce Sebastian je l'aime pas du tout :o

**Thad Harwood **C'est un enfoiré de première, mais là Kurt l'a clashé il risque pas de l'ouvrir :p

**Blaine Anderson **Ca... C'était le truc le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie... Sérieux bébé je savais pas que t'avais ça en toi :o !

**Kurt Hummel **Merci mon amour ;) 3

**Mercedes Jones **Ils ont tous raison chéri, je suis impressionée là :)

**Brittany Pierce **Vouuuui, mon dauphin préféré a gagné la bataille ! Merci de m'avoir défendue :D

**Kurt Hummel **De rien ma licorne :)

**Santana Lopez **Je dois quand même l'avouer, tu m'as impressionné Kurt, en tant que reine des pétasses je m'incline !

**Quinn Fabray **Wow, c'est une première ça :p Même moi après toutes les crasses que j'ai faite jamais au grand jamais tu t'es incliné devant moi

**Santana Lopez **Et ça n'arrivera jamais Fabray ;) Là je suis juste épatée par Kurt

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Je viens de penser à ce que donnerais un enfant si ses parents étaient Kurt et Santana...

**Kurt Hummel **Ce serait une garce à coup sûr :D !

**Santana Lopez** Oh tu l'as dit Hummel ;)

**Blaine Anderson **Je suis encore choqué...

**Finn Hudson **C'est bien la première fois qu'on a vu Kurt jurer :o

**Jeff Sterling **Tiens je me demande à quoi ressemblerais mon enfant si j'en avais un avec Kurt...

**Kurt Hummel **Tu penses la même chose que moi Sterling ? ^^

**Jeff Sterling **Oh je crois bien Hummel...

**Kurt Hummel **Taylor Lautner junior :D !

**Blaine Anderson **Aaaaaah non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ton Taylor Lautner soi disant parfait ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir faire un enfant avec mon mec ?!

**Mercedes Jones **Ben... Faut dire que Kurt est canon !

**Kurt Hummel **Merci Mercy' ! Une chose est sûr si un jour je deviens hétéro je sortirais avec toi ;)

**Mercedes Jones **Aww merci Kurtie :D !

**Kurt Hummel **Mais pour l'instant mon coeur n'appartient qu'à un seul homme...

**Noah Puckerman **A moi bien sûr ! :D

**Kurt Hummel **Euh... Non Puck, juste... non.

**Noah Puckerman **Dommage...

**Kurt Hummel **JE TE DEMANDE PARDON PUCKERMAN ?!

**Noah Puckerman **Je déconne Kurt !

**Kurt Hummel **Seigneur tu m'as fait peur sur le coup :o

**Blaine Anderson **Donc bébé tu disais quoi quand tu disais que ton coeur appartennait à un seul homme ? :D

**Kurt Hummel **Je disais donc que TU es et seras pour toujours l'unique homme à détenir mon coeur 3

**Blaine Anderson **Je t'aime toi

**Santana Lopez **:vomit:

_Le groupe des News Directions et des Warblers aiment ça. _

FIN. 

Voilà c'était un petit chapitre avec nos Warblers d'Amouuuur ! (Sans Sebastian bien sûr xD) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :D Laissez des reviews. 

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	5. Opération Niff

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB. **

Message privé de **Kurt Hummel** à **Blaine Anderson, Thad Harwood, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson **et **Trent Williams **

**Kurt **Les gars j'ai besoin de vous absolument ! URGENCE !

**Blaine **Quoi mon amour qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Thad **Rien de grave j'espère ?

**Kurt **Je vous explique : Jeff est amoureux

**David **Jeff ? Amoureux ? De qui ?

**Wesley **Allons David tu ne l'a jamais remarqué ? Ca crève les yeux !

**Blaine **Euh, Wes même moi j'en ai aucune idée :$ Bref Kurt continue de qui il est amoureux ?

**Kurt **Mais enfin les gars Wes a raison ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure ! Il aime Nick !

**Trent **Nick ? Ca m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, ils sont meilleurs amis depuis des années...

**David **Wes comment tu le sais ?

**Wesley **Etant comme premier Warbler, j'ai quand même été chez les Warblers pendant des années et j'ai toujours vu les regards et sourires entre eux deux, c'est sûr qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié :)

**Blaine **Faut croire que j'ai jamais fait attention *_*

**Wesley **Normal toi tu étais obnubilé par Kurt ! D'ailleurs vous étiez dans le même cas, vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous dévorer des yeux à l'époque ;D

**Kurt **:rougis: Non pas du tout !

**Blaine **Arrête Wes tu exagères :/

**David **Non sur ce coup là il a raison, c'est limite si vous flirtiez pas ensembles avec les yeux :D

**Thad **Ouais et toi Blaine tu n'arrêtais pas de matter Kurt x)

**Blaine **Non c'est totalement faux !

**Trent **Ah oui ? Parce que tes yeux descendaient souvent dans le bas du dos Blaine...

**Blaine **TRENT !

**Kurt **BLAINE !

**Blaine **Kurt c'est... C'est juste arrivé une fois, l'uniforme des Warblers t'allait si bien ! :p

**Kurt **Bref passons... L'urgence donc, c'est que mon Loulou est follement amoureux de Nick mais il n'ose pas lui dire, il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose ! :o

**Wesley **Kurt a raison ! Je partageais ma chambre avec Jeff et j'en avais marre qu'il ne me parle que de lui !

**Trent **Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête Kurt ? :)

**Kurt **J'ai un plan vous inquiètez pas... Mais j'aurais besoin de toi Wes !

**Wesley **Je marche ;)

**David **L'opération Niff est en marche...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Wesley Montgomery **Je suis de passage à Dalton les gars !

_**Le groupe des Warblers **__aime ça._

**Nick Duval **Ah ben enfin ! On se demandait quand est-ce que tu nous regretterais :P

**Blaine Anderson **C'est super, on va venir aussi avec Kurt dans ce cas !

**Wesley Montgomery **Super ! On se fera une belle journée entre nous, comme au bon vieux temps :D

**Thad Harwood **Tu emmènes ta copine Wes ?

**Wesley Montgomery **Non elle et moi on a rompu :$

**Nick Duval **Ah oui depuis quand ?

**Wesley Montgomery **C'est récent mais bon pas grave ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Alors Wes tu comptes passer quand ?

**Wesley Montgomery **Demain dans l'après-midi vers 15h

**Blaine Anderson **Super, on viendra :p

OoOoOoOoOo

**Blaine Anderson **N'arrive plus à détacher **Jeff Sterling **de **Kurt Hummel**! xD

**Nick Duval **Oooooh n'essaye même pas, là ils sont collés dans leur câlin Bibou/Loulou, c'est impossible de les séparer :b

**Trent Wiliams **C'est dingue, on fête les retrouvailles de Wes et on dirait plutôt que ce sont les retrouvailles de Keff...

**Kurt Hummel **Keff ? Sérieusement Trent ? *_*

**Blaine Anderson **Aaaah ben enfin t'a réussi à te décoller de Jeff !

**Kurt Hummel **Jalousie chéri ? x)

**Blaine Anderson **Oui cette fois je dois l'avouer parce que moi aussi je veux un câlin :D

**Kurt Hummel **Viens là que je te donne plus qu'un câlin ;D

**Wesley Montgomery **Hoooouuuu Klaine ! On est là pour être entre nous par sur Facebook allez on joue à action ou vérité :d

_**Trent Wiliams, Thad Harwood **__et __**David Thompson **__aiment ça. _

OoOoOoOoOo

**David Thompson **Par tout les Kazoo... Quel baiser entre Wes et Jeff ! Super gage de **Kurt Hummel **:D

**Kurt Hummel **:sejettedesfleurs: Merci, merci ! C'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il ne faut jamais répondre action cher Wesley ;)

**Wesley Montgomery **Je le retiendrais cher Kurt, merci du conseil =)

**Nick Duval **Oh ça va c'était qu'un baiser -_-

**Thad Harwood **Yep mais c'était chaud *_* !

**Blaine Anderson **Très chaud ! x)

**Nick Duval **Arrêtez sérieux ! Vous avez l'air d'ados qui ont jamais eu de baisers de leur vie :$

**Jeff Sterling **Pourquoi tu t'emballes Nick ? C'est marrant :)

**Nick Duval **Tu veux dire que t'a aimé ce baiser ?

**Jeff Sterling **Ben... C'était chouette ouais mais c'est qu'un jeu :p

**Nick Duval **Ouais c'est ça.

OoOoOoOoO

**Blaine Anderson **Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de rire à cause de **Wesley Montgomery **et **Jeff Sterling **x)

**Trent Wiliams **Sérieux, si j'avais su que c'était vous qui faisiez du bruit comme ça dans votre chambre, j'aurais été vous engueuler pour essayer dormir tranquillement !

**Wesley Montgomery **Ahaha, que veux-tu mon cher Trent, quand on partage la même chambre que moi, on ne fait pas que danser comme des tarés...

**Nick Duval **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Wes ? :$

**Wesley Montgomery **Oh rien de spécial ne t'inquiète pas...

**Nick Duval **Jeff ?

**Jeff Sterling **Rien du tout...

**Wesley Montgomery **Mon cher meilleur ami tu as intérêt à ne rien dévoiler de nos escapades dans nos chambres xD

**Nick Duval **Jeff, je pensais que j'étais TON meilleur ami ?

**Jeff Sterling **Mais tu es mon meilleur ami tu le sais non ?

**Nick Duval **Alors pourquoi Wes dit que tu es le sien ?

**Jeff Sterling **Pourquoi tu t'énerves, je comprends pas ? :o

**Nick Duval **Parce que ça va faire 4 ans qu'on se connait et ça m'énerve que tu me dises que je suis ton meilleur ami alors que tu en as d'autres !

**Kurt Hummel **Hey les gars, arrêtez on va pas s'emballer pour une histoire de meilleur ami c'est stupide :$

**Jeff Sterling **Ouais, Kurt a raison :-)

**Kurt Hummel **Mais maintenant que j'y pense... Loulou je pensais que c'était moi ton meilleur ami ? :c

**Nick Duval **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

OoOoOoOoO

**Blaine Anderson **Quelqu'un a vu Nick et Jeff ?

**David Thompson **Nick est sorti en trombe de la salle et Jeff l'a suivi :p

**Thad Harwood **Vous avez vu la tête de Nick ? Il était trop jaloux ça se voyait xDD

**Kurt Hummel **J'ai l'impression que l'opération " Niff " est en bonne voie ;)

**Wesley Montgomery **Il me semblait que tu détestais ces surnoms Kurtie ? ;D

**Kurt Hummel **Ce que je déteste c'est quand tu m'appelles Kurtie.

_**Blaine Anderson **__aime ça._

**Wesley Montgomery **C'est pas ma faute ! Je surnomme tout le monde ! Hein mon p'tit Blainers ? :p

**Kurt Hummel **Ce n'est pas ton petit Blainers, c'est le MIEN.

**Blaine Anderson **T'es sex' quand tu es possessif bébé *_*

**Burt Hummel **Je te demande pardon Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson **Oh rien du tout Mr Hummel !

**Kurt Hummel **Papa tu effraies mon petit ami et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Burt Hummel **Juste pour te dire de ne pas rentrer plus tard, tu as cours demain. Et Blaine ?

**Blaine Anderson **Oui Mr Hummel ?

**Burt Hummel **C'est Burt pour toi gamin, et fais attention à mon fils je te surveille

**Blaine Anderson **D'accord, vous inquiètez pas

**David Thompson **J'adore ton père Kurt ! xD

**Blaine Anderson **Juste ferme-là David...

**Thad Harwood **T'inquiète pas Blaine c'est un peu normal d'avoir peur du père de ton copain ;D

**Kurt Hummel **Mon père a un fusil de chasse Thad.

**Blaine Anderson **Et je pense que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand il a découvert que Kurt et moi étions actifs...

**Trent Wiliams **Hein ?

**David Thompson **WTF ?

**Wesley Montgomery **Ca y'est vous avez passé le cap ? :D

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine... Je t'aime mais tu peux pas juste te taire quand il le faut ?

**Blaine Anderson **Oups...

**David Thompson **WOOOOOUUHOOOU ! Klaine l'ont fait, notre mission Klaine est officiellement accomplie Wes ;D

**Wesley Montgomery **Oh yeah !

**Trent Wiliams **Dites vous êtes au courant que Jeff et Nick sont toujours dehors ? :$

**Kurt Hummel **Ah oui j'allais oublier ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se dise ?

**Wesley Montgomery **Je suis près de la porte et j'entends leur conversation, Nick a l'air en colère à cause du baiser et cette histoire de meilleur ami...

**Wesley Montgomery **Jeff le calme...

**Wesley Montgomery **Nick s'excuse...

**Blaine Anderson** Dis bébé c'est moi ton meilleur ami hein ? *O*

**Kurt Hummel **J'ai quatres meilleurs amis Blaine :/ Rachel, Mercedes, Jeff & toi ! Mais tu passes en premier tu le sais bien, surtout que tu es le seul meilleur ami que je peux embrasser ;)

**Wesley Montgomery **OMG...

**Wesley Montgomery** ...

**Blaine Anderson **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Wesley Montgomery **...

**David Thompson **Je pense que Wes est en état de choc je vais aller voir !

**David Thompson **Wow... Je le comprends en faites ! :P

**Thad Harwood **Allez accouche !

**Wesley Montgomery** Echange de salives Niffienne...

**Kurt Hummel **Traduction : Mission accomplie :D

OoOoOoOoO

**Nick Duval **est désormais en couple avec **Jeff Sterling**

_64 personnes aiment ça. _

**Jeff Sterling **Les gars vous avez tout fait pour qu'on se mette ensembles ? =D

**Blaine Anderson **En faites c'est ton Bibou qui a tout organisé, donc sur ce, je laisse le passage libre pour un nouveau câlin Loulou/Bibou...

**Jeff Sterling **Merci mon Biboooooouuuu ! Je t'adoreuuuuuh 3

**Kurt Hummel **Je t'adore aussi mon Loulou :D 3

**Nick Duval **Waouh, si j'avais su tout ça... Je me suis vraiment emballé pour rien en faites =b Désolé Wes!

**Wesley Montgomery **C'est pardonné t'inquiète ;) Maintenant au moins vous êtes en couple ENFIN...

**Trent Wiliams **Jalousie quand tu nous tiens ;D

**Nick Duval **Oh ça va hein! Quand tu vois le mec que t'aime depuis des années en embrasser un autre c'est pas génial aussi *O*

**Jeff Sterling **Ohhh donc... Tu m'aimes ? :')

**Nick Duval **Depuis toujours /3

**Jeff Sterling **Oooh je t'aime aussi !

**Kurt Hummel **SOOO NIFF POWAA !

**Blaine Anderson **Wes t'a rendu mon petit-ami accro aux surnoms maintenant x)

_**Wesley Montgomery **__aime ça. _

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je me suis pris un petit délire Niff en faites ces temps-ci :D Je pense d'ailleurs écrire une autre fiction qui se passera à Dalton car j'adore vraiment les Warblers surtout l'amitié entre Jeff et Kurt. En attendant, je vous rejoins pour un prochain chapitre et pour mes autres fic's. Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	6. Où est notre enfant ?

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB. **

**Quinn Fabray **est désormais en couple avec **Noah Puckerman **

_**Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel **__et __**Brittany Pierce **__aiment ça._

**Santana Lopez **Euh... J'ai loupé un épisode ? O_o

**Sam Evans **Mec, pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? ;p

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suis trop heureuse pour vous deux :)

**Santana Lopez **Bon quelqu'un m'explique ? Q. ? Puck ?

**Quinn Fabray **Merci Tina ! Et il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer San', Puck et moi on s'est remis ensembles et pour de bon cette fois ;)

**Rachel Berry **Je le savais ! Mon sixième sens m'indiquait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous deux :D

**Kurt Hummel **Rach', bizarrement je ne te crois pas toi et ton sixième sens...

**Rachel Berry **Et pourquoi ?

**Kurt Hummel **Parce que sinon tu nous en aurais déjà parlé, et même si je t'adore, tu as une graaaaande bouche :p

_**Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson **__et 52 personnes aiment ça._

**Rachel Berry **FINN ! Tu pourrais au moins me défendre :o

**Finn Hudson **Désolé mon coeur, mais Kurt est mon frère et je dois avouer... qu'il n'a pas tord...

**Santana Lopez **Hudson qui dit ce qu'il pense, je suis impressionnée ! Bref j'en reviens à la reformation de Quick : Bravo les gars enfin vous êtes de nouveau ensembles, et j'espère que ça va durer ;)

**Quinn Fabray **Venant de toi ça fait plaisir Santana! Et j'espère aussi que ça va durer...

**Noah Puckerman **Evidemment, j'te lacherai pas bébé ;)

**Quinn Fabray **Je t'aime /3

**Noah Puckerman **Moi aussi

**Brittany Pierce **Awwww :D

**Mercedes Jones **Vous êtes trop choux !

**Santana Lopez **Beurk... Allez faire vos embrassades à la guimauve ailleurs !

**Blaine Anderson **Tiens, t'es un peu mal placée pour dire ça non ? :b

**Santana Lopez **Et pourquoi ça Anderson ? *_*

**Blaine Anderson **Tu dis je t'aime tout les jours à Britt' et vous vous êtes pelotés pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans la classe d'histoire hier!

**Santana Lopez **Mouais... Mais comment tu sais pour moi et Britt' dans la classe ?

**Blaine Anderson **Ben Kurt et moi on voulait l'utiliser mais comme vous étiez déjà occupés dedans...

**Kurt Hummel **BLAINE !

**Santana Lopez **Alors là je dis : WANKY !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Kurt Hummel **à **Blaine Anderson **Arrête avec ça tu m'énèrves ! :p

**Blaine Anderson **Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas surveillé notre bébé ?

**Mike Chang **Euh...

**Nick Duval **Je ne préfère pas savoir sur quoi est porté cette discussion...

**Sam Evans **Moi si! Kurt, pourquoi Blaine rigole comme un taré ?

**Kurt Hummel **Je t'explique : Tout à l'heure il m'a demandé : On fait un enfant ? Moi je n'ai pas compris donc je n'ai tout simplement pas répondu... Alors il n'arrête pas de me poursuivre en me demandant à chaque fois : Où est notre enfant ?! C'est vraiment insupportable !

**Mercedes Jones **Je pense que le surplus de gel qu'il a dans ses cheveux l'a rendu définitivement fou...

**Blaine Anderson **Mon coeur, où est notre enfant ?

**Kurt Hummel **Aaaaaaaaah ça y'est il recommence, c'est vraiment chiant -_-

**Rachel Berry **Arrête c'est juste adorable, ça veut dire qu'il veut plus tard des enfants avec toi et qu'il te le prouve ! C'est trop mignon :B

**Blaine Anderson **KUUUUUUURT !

**Blaine Anderson **OU EST

**Blaine Anderson **NOTRE ENFANT

**Blaine Anderson **?

**Rachel Berry **Bon c'est vrai que ça doit être saoulant à force... Mais je pense que Blaine incarnerait bien le rôle d'un nouveau patient fou de Dr House :3

**Cooper Anderson **Oui qu'il passe le casting! Et surtout n'oublie pas de montrer du doigt petit frère :DDD

**Blaine Anderson **Mais enfin notre enfant ? Ou est-il ? :OOO

**Kurt Hummel **Seigneur, aidez-moi... Ou mieux encore ! Loulou aide-moi !

**Jeff Sterling **Tu m'as appelé Bibou ? :]

**Kurt Hummel **Aide-moi s'il te plait, je sens qu'il va me rendre fou...

**Jeff Sterling **Pas de soucis ;P Les Warblers on va taper Blaine pour qu'il se taise ?

**David Thompson **J'arrive !

**Wesley Montgomery **Moi aussi :a

**Kurt Hummel **Nooon ! :O Le frappez pas non plus mais... Je sais pas que quelqu'un m'aide je vais finir cinglé si il n'arrête pas de dire...

**Blaine Anderson **MAIS OU EST NOTRE ENFANT BON DIEU ?!

**Kurt Hummel **Je vais aller me coucher si ça continue...

**Finn Hudson **J'ai une idée! Burt ?

**Burt Hummel **Blaine Anderson tu n'auras pas d'enfants avec mon fils, en tout cas pas maintenant est-ce clair ?

**Blaine Anderson **Euh, oui Burt!

**Noah Puckerman **Ah ben enfin ! Merci Papa Hummel, il commençait à me pourrir mon fil d'actu' là :d

**Kurt Hummel **Pfiou, merci papa et Finn, j'allais finir par attraper la migraine :/

**Quinn Fabray **Pas d'enfants maintenant, c'est mon conseil et croyez-moi je sais de quoi je parle.

**Santana Lopez **Si je pus me permettre : AHAHAHAHA ! Comme il s'est tapé la peur de sa vie à cause du père de Kurt ! Ahaha, je m'en remets pas sérieux xDD

**Blaine Anderson **Ca n'a rien de drôle !

**Kurt Hummel **Tu n'avais qu'à arrêter avec ton délire des enfants c'est tout x)

**Blaine Anderson **Grr, je me vengerais !

**Kurt Hummel **On verra ça ;)

**Brittany Pierce **Dites pourquoi Sanny pleure et rit en même temps ? Je n'ai plus de mouchoirs en plus qui a fait du mal à ma chérie pour qu'elle pleure ? :'o

FIN.

Voilà un petit chapitre de fait ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, même si je sais qu'il est pas génial, génial... Mais c'est un délire que je me suis pris avec une de mes amies qui n'arrêtait pas de rire pour cette histoire d'enfant xD Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	7. La fièvre des 1D

**Kurt Hummel Quinn Fabray **& **Jeff Sterling **est-ce que vous pensez à la même chose que moi ?

_**Jeff Sterling**__ et __**Quinn Fabray**__ aiment ça._

**Jeff Sterling **Je crois bien que oui :3

**Quinn Fabray **Si tu veux parler de la même chose à laquelle on a parlé hier et à laquelle je pense en ce moment, la réponse est oui !

**Wesley Montgomery **Euh... J'ai peur de ne pas avoir tout suivi là :d

**Mercedes Jones **T'es pas le seul crois-moi !

**Finn Hudson **J'ai rien compris du tout ! A quoi vous pensez tout les trois ?

**Quinn Fabray **Pas question de le dire ;)

**Finn Hudson Blaine Anderson **est-ce que tu sais à quoi ils pensent ?

**Blaine Anderson **Aucune idée... **Noah Puckerman **tu sais ?

**Noah Puckerman **Nope.

**Blaine Anderson **Bon pour finir **Nick Duval **tu sais ? :$

**Nick Duval **Non mais connaissant mon petit-ami il ne vaut mieux pas savoir...

_**Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray **__et __**Jeff Sterling **__aiment ça._

**Rachel Berry **Bon est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Kurt est bidonné devant son portable ?! :s

**Santana Lopez **A mon avis c'est parce que t'a des poils dans le nez Hobbit !

**Rachel Berry **Tiens je me disais bien que Snixx allait débarquer -_-

**Santana Lopez **Me cherche pas un conseil !

**Brittany Pierce **STOP THE VIOLENCE !

**Santana Lopez **Mais Britt' ma chérie c'est elle qui a commencé :o

**Brittany Pierce **Je ne veux pas le savoir :$

**Santana Lopez **Désolé ma puce...

**Noah Puckerman **Soumise. xD

**Santana Lopez **Puckerman tu tiens à tes _corones _?!

**Mercedes Jones **Bon calmez-vous vous deux ! On ne sait toujours pas quel est le sujet de discut' de Quinn, Kurt et Jeff !

**Kurt Hummel **Vous n'êtes pas prêts de le savoir.

**Thad Harwood **Pourquoi tu veux rien dire ? :a

**Quinn Fabray **Euh... Vaut mieux rien dire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nick Duval **à **Jeff Sterling **TU ME TROMPES C'EST CA ?! :'(

**Jeff Sterling **Hein ?

**Nick Duval **Tu me trompes avec Kurt et vous faites un plan à trois avec Quinn j'en suis sûr !

**Blaine Anderson **QUOI ?!

**Noah Puckerman **Je vais frapper quelqu'un.

**Blaine Anderson **:pleure: Kurt comment tu as osé, on avait dit plus de cachoteries depuis l'incident avec ton mec du magasin de musique ?! :O

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine enfin..

**Noah Puckerman **Je vais frapper quelqu'un.

**Blaine Anderson **Je pensais qu'on allait faire NOTRE VIE ENSEMBLES ! JE VOULAIS T'EPOUSER MOI !

**Nick Duval **On sort à peine ensembles et tu me trompes déjà Jeff ! Pourquoi ?

**Noah Puckerman **Je vais frapper quelqu'un.

**Quinn Fabray **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Arrêtez les garçons, ni moi, ni Kurt et ni Jeff on vous trompe c'est clair ? Et puis vous croyez vraiment que si on vous trompait on afficherait ça sur Facebook ? Je n'oserais jamais te tromper Puck je t'aime trop ! Et puis je connais Kurt depuis la maternelle, jamais de la vie je pourrais avoir une liaison avec lui, ni avec Jeff :o Et ils sont gays je vous rappelle !

**Nick Duval **Elle... Elle a raison... Désolé de vous avoir cru capable de ça

**Blaine Anderson **Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, je me suis emporté :/

**Noah Puckerman **Tu me pardonnes mon coeur ? ;)

**Quinn Fabray **Bien sûr :)

**Jeff Sterling **Je te tromperais jamais Nick, je t'aime /3

**Nick Duval **Je t'aime aussi un truc de ouf *_*

**Blaine Anderson **Bébé t'a toujours rien dit, tu m'en veux encore ? :yeuxdechienbattu:

**Kurt Hummel **J'ai VRAIMENT envie de t'en vouloir. Mais j'ai une question : Tu as... vraiment envie de m'épouser ? :b

**Blaine Anderson **:rougis: Euh... Oui.

**Kurt Hummel **Tu es tout pardonné :D

**Santana Lopez **C'est très touchant tout ça mais c'est quoi alors votre truc que vous voulez pas dire ?

**Kurt Hummel **:soupire: On le dit ?

**Quinn Fabray **Vaut mieux sinon ils vont péter un câble xD

**Jeff Sterling **Yep !

**Kurt Hummel **Attendez quelques minutes...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kurt Hummel **_" I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth "_

**Jeff Sterling **_" But if it's true "_

**Quinn Fabray **_" It's you "_

**Kurt Hummel **_" Oh it's you they add up too "_

**Jeff Sterling **_" I'm in love with you " _

**Quinn Fabray **_" And all these little things... "_

**Mercedes Jones **AAAAAH NON PAS CA !

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Wow, si j'avais su o_O

**Sam Evans **Euh.. Je comprends toujours pas...

**Santana Lopez **C'est pas vrai... Trouty Mouth t'es aussi con que Finn ou quoi ?! CE... CE SONT... CE SONT DES DIRECTIONERS !

**Brittany Pierce **J'ai des dictionnaires chez moi si vous voulez :DDD

**Rachel Berry **Non Brittany ce n'est pas ça, Directioner ce sont les fans de One Direction :p

**Blaine Anderson **Minute, c'est juste ça ? Vous aimez les One Direction ?

**Quinn Fabray **Hum comment dire ? Ben on adore leurs chansons, on a chacun notre chéri, on veut aller en Angleterre pour les voir sinon...

**Noah Puckerman **Wow, wow ! Vous avez chacun votre chéri ?

**Quinn Fabray **Ben oui... Le mien c'est Liam il est super beau *_*

**Noah Puckerman **Le chauve ? :O

**Nick Duval **Je m'attends au pire... Jeff toi c'est qui ton chouchou ? -_-

**Jeff Sterling **ZAAAAAAAAYN ! :D

**Nick Duval **Mouais... Je peux te le pardonner, t'a de la chance qu'il soit beau gosse ;)

**Jeff Sterling **Plus que beau gosse /3

**Nick Duval **Ouais bon pas trop quand même :g

**Finn Hudson **Et toi Kurt c'est qui ton préféré ? :3

**Kurt Hummel **Je ne préfère pas le dire sinon Blaine risque de me faire une crise de jalousie x)

**Blaine Anderson **Nope, promis j'essaie de ne pas m'énerver ^^

**Kurt Hummel **Non mais je vais me méfier c'est mieux...

**Jeff Sterling **Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais le dire : IL EST FOU D'HARRY !

**Kurt Hummel **JEFF ! :o

**Blaine Anderson **-_-

**Kurt Hummel **Mon amour tu m'en veux ?

**Blaine Anderson **Non.

**Kurt Hummel **Sûr ? :)

**Blaine Anderson **Je pense juste que tu as une addiction aux cheveux bouclés!

**Mercedes Jones **Rectification : Addiction aux abdos d'acier, cheveux bouclés et tout être ressemblant à Taylor Lautner ou Harry Styles ;D

**Kurt Hummel **Ooooh Mercedes n'en rajoute pas si tu ne veux pas que je révèle un détail très compromettant à ton sujet... Tu sais de quoi je parle !

**Mercedes Jones **TAIS-TOI.

**Sam Evans **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? :p

**Mercedes Jones **Kurt Elizabeth Hummel tais-toi !

**Kurt Hummel **Je vous annonce que Miss Jones est... Belieber !

**Mercedes Jones **Je te déteste ^^

**Santana Lopez **Merci Hummel ! Britt' est Belieber aussi et maintenant que tu l'as mentionné je vais devoir supporter toutes ces chansons pendant au moins 2 JOURS !

**Brittany Pierce**___" I NEEEEEEED IS A BEAUTY AND BEAT ! " :D _

_**Mercedes Jones **__aime ça._

**Mercedes Jones **" _WHO CAN MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE ! "_

_**Brittany Pierce **__aime ça. _

**Rachel Berry **Seigneur arrêtez le massacre ^^

**Santana Lopez **Pour une fois on est d'accord Berry !

**Noah Puckerman **Je pense que la bonne raison pour laquelle Mercedes est Belieber, est parce que Sam a eu sa période Bieber aussi *_*

**Santana Lopez **T'a tout à fait raison Puck ;D C'est donc ça hein ? Ta bouche de mérou t'a chauffé !

**Mercedes Jones **:sefaittoutepetite:...

**Sam Evans **Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, maintenant c'est toi mon Baby /3

_**Mercedes Jones **__aime ça._

**Finn Hudson **Rassurez moi, personne est Mahomie au moins ?

**Rachel Berry **Euh... Ben c'est que...

**Finn Hudson **RACHEL ? *O*

**Rachel Berry **Ben quoi ? Austin est canon *_*

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Austin Mahone est un dieu !

**Finn Hudson **Bon... **Mike Chang **je crois qu'on est dans le même cas :/

**Mike Chang **Maheureusement ouais :(

FIN.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pour info, je dois dire que je suis Directioner (Harry & Louis ils sont à moi hein xD) mais par contre j'aime pas Justin Bieber et je ne suis pas du tout Belieber... Bref un p'tit délire quoi ! x) Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	8. Then Now Forever

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. **

**Kurt Hummel **C'est officiel : **Noah Puckerman **je te déteste.

_**Noah Puckerman **__aime ça._

**Noah Puckerman **Mouahaha ! Avoue que t'aimes ça hein ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Non pas du tout !

**Noah Puckerman **Alors pourquoi tu continues de regarder ?

**Blaine Anderson **Hum... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette discussion doit m'inquièter ? *p*

**Kurt Hummel **Oh mon dieu, Blaine ne crois pas du tout ça ! Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste que... Rien.

**Rachel Berry **Oh mon dieu Kurt, il t'a contaminé aussi ? :O

**Kurt Hummel **Toi aussi ? Puck à combien de personnes t'a fait ça ?

**Noah Puckerman **Juste à vous deux et je peux dire que ça a marché ;D

**Finn Hudson **Qu'est-ce que t'a fait à ma fiancée Puck ? o_O

**Santana Lopez **A mon avis, il leur a donné du plaisir...

_**Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel **__et __**Rachel Berry **__aime ça. _

**Blaine Anderson **Santana ! Hey pourquoi vous aimez ?

**Finn Hudson **J'comprends pas...

**Mike Chang **C'est quoi encore vos cachoteries? C'st pas encore vos délires de soirées divas ?

**Kurt Hummel **Non ça n'a rien avoir Mike :p Et Finn un conseil : Ne te questionne surtout pas.

**Blaine Anderson **Pourquoi?

**Kurt Hummel **Toi non plus Blaine n'essaye pas !

**Blaine Anderson **:ruminedanssoncoin: **Finn Hudson **viens on va faire un plan pour voir c'est quoi leur problème !

**Finn Hudson **J'arrive :D

**Kurt Hummel **NON ! N'essayez surtout pas ! D'ailleurs Puck tu ne dis rien non plus.

**Noah Puckerman **Okay j'me la ferme ;)

**Finn Hudson **Pas grave on va quand même commencer à chercher x)

**Rachel Berry **FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON N'ESSAYE PAS QUOIQUE CE SOIT SINON C'EST ABSTINENCE PENDANT 1 MOIS C'EST CLAIR ?!

**Quinn Fabray **Oooookaaaay.

**Tina Cohen-Chang **:OOOOOOOO

**Rachel Berry **Oh mon dieu j'ai vraiment écrit ça...

**Santana Lopez **Rachel je t'apprécie de plus en plus ;)

**Finn Hudson **Huuuuuu... Blaine je pense que tu vas devoir faire cavalier seul.

**Blaine Anderson **Okay je vais trouver tout seul ! :D

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine Devon Anderson essaye et pour toi ce sera 2 mois d'abstinence.

_**Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Joe Hart **__et 3 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Blaine Anderson **A mûre réflexion...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Burt Hummel **Hum... D'accord. Puckerman avait raison c'est vraiment choc.

**Finn Hudson **Hein ? Quoi ? Burt tu sais c'est quoi leur secret ?

**Burt Hummel **Oui, mais ne vaut mieux pas dire ce que c'est pour votre santé mentale et vos tympans.

**Kurt Hummel **Oh ça va c'est Puck qui crie le plus fort !

**Blaine Anderson **CRIER POURQUOI ?

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine, pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas ce genre de choses là *_*

**Burt Hummel **Non c'est pire.

**Kurt Hummel **Papa ! Et puis pourquoi ça te choque autant ? Toi qui voulait tant que je m'intéresse à ce genre de... choses x)

**Burt Hummel **Justement fiston ! J'ai essayé pendant des années à ce que tu t'y intéresses et Puckerman débarque et y arrive... En plus vous êtes cloitrés dans ta chambre depuis plus d'une heure.

**Finn Hudson **Dans la chambre de Kurt ? Rachel ? Avec Puck ?

**Quinn Fabray **Oui je peux savoir ce que MON homme fait dans la chambre de Kurt avec Kurt et Rachel enfermé pendant une heure ? -_-

**Noah Puckerman **T'inquiète ma belle, c'est pas ça!

**Quinn Fabray **J'espère bien ! :$

**Rachel Berry **Finn, Blaine, Quinn, rassurez-vous ce n'est pas du tout ce genre de choses...

**Noah Puckerman **OH YEAAAAAAAH ! CONTINUE TU GERES !

**Santana Lopez **Ouais j'sais bébé ;)

_**Brittany Pierce **__aime ça. _

**Kurt Hummel **C'est pas de toi dont on parle Santana :p Et puis Puck t'es obligé de tout retranscrire sur Facebook? Ils vont finir par deviner si tu continues !

**Rachel Berry **Ouais surtout qu'elle a pas tant géré que ça *w*

**Kurt Hummel **Quoi? Mais enfin Rachel tu as vu comme elle l'a envoyé au tapis ? C'est clair qu'elle la domine et déjà depuis plusieurs matchs !

**Tina Cohen-Chang **?

**Blaine Anderson **Je comprends toujours pas et sérieusement ça m'inquiète.

**Rachel Berry **Kurt, t'as bien vu le _Spear_ qu'elle lui a fait ?! Elle l'a encore plus dégommée qu'elle ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Son Spear était pas mal mais elle a quand même rétorqué avec un beau _Shining Wizard _:p

**Sam Evans **Oh putain... Puck tu les as rendu accro au catch ? :OO

**Blaine Anderson **Hein ?

**Finn Hudson **WTF?

**Santana Lopez **?

**Noah Puckerman **J'avoue ! Je les ait speeché au catch ;) C'est pour ça qu'on est dans la chambre de Kurt, on regarde la WWE sur son écran plat .

**Blaine Anderson **THE GOOD JOKE ! Kurt déteste le sport surtout les violents ! Arrête de nous faire marcher Puckerman -'

**Finn Hudson **Pareil, impossible que Rachel soit devenue une fan de la WWE...

**Noah Puckerman **Si vous ne me croyez pas demandez à Mr Hummel, il nous entend crier sur la télé depuis des heures x)

**Burt Hummel **Je confirme.

**Kurt Hummel **WOOOOUUUHHHHOUUUU ! AJ LEE A GAGNE ! :D **Rachel Berry **tu me dois 20$ !

**Santana Lopez **J'ai l'image mentale de Lady Hummel et Hobbit Berry qui font du catch, et ça me fait rire.

**Rachel Berry **Maaaais ! :o Kaitlyn l'avait pratiquement mise au tapis avant sa prise de finition...

**Kurt Hummel **Je m'en fiche ! AJ a gagné alors tu me donnes mes 20$ ;)

**Finn Hudson **Oh non c'est pas vrai... J'vais me marrer, t'as vraiment rendu Kurt et Rachel accros au catch ? O:)

**Noah Puckerman **Et ouais =b

**Finn Hudson **Mais comment t'as fait ? On doit pratiquement forcer Kurt à regarder la chaine sport avec nous à la maison !

**Burt Hummel **Encore une fois je confirme !

**Noah Puckerman **C'est simple : pendant le Glee Club, j'étais en avance avec Kurt et Rachel, et je regardais un match sur mon portable et je leur ai montré. Ils n'ont pas su lâcher mon portable depuis qu'ils ont vu John Cena...

**Rachel Berry **John Cena c'est le meilleur.

**Kurt Hummel **TEAM CENATION ! :D

_**Rachel Berry **__aime ça. _

**Blaine Anderson **J'arrive toujours pas à y croire :a

**Kurt Hummel **Hey Rachel, Puck on regarde ExtremeRules après ?

**Rachel Berry **Oh ouuuuuii :D John combat contre Ryback

**Noah Puckerman **Ryback va le dégommer, il a la rage parce que Cena est champion à sa place ^^

**Rachel Berry **Donc c'est un Last Man Standing Match ?

**Kurt Hummel **Oui !

**Sam Evans **Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire :/

**Finn Hudson **C'est un match où tu dois te relever avant les 10sec de l'arbitre :a

**Kurt Hummel **Omggg, il y a aussi Randy Orton contre Big Show et... et...

**Rachel Berry **SHEAMUS CONTRE MARK HENRY *_*

**Noah Puckerman **Sans oublier Alberto Del Rio contre Jack Swagger ;)

**Rachel Berry **RANDY ! Il faut que je le vois absolument j'adore ce type, c'est The Viper en personne *_*

**Noah Puckerman **Il a aucune chance contre Big Show, t'as vu sa taille ? *w*

**Rachel Berry **Est-ce que t'as déjà vu les RKO de Randy ou quoi ? Il va l'achever à coup sûre ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Je déteste Alberto Del Rio :C

**Noah Puckerman **Hein?! Il est génial ce mec !

**Kurt Hummel **Raaaah moi je le déteste il m'énerve ! Et puis il est nul, t'as vu comment il s'était fait défoncé par Dolph Ziggler au dernier _Raw _?

**Rachel Berry **Je suis d'accord avec Kurt, celui-ci m'insupporte :3 Par contre il n'y a pas de matchs de Divas je crois :l

**Kurt Hummel **QUOI?! Même pas un match avec AJ ? Elle a tellement bien défoncée Kaitlyn que j'aimerais la revoir...

**Rachel Berry **Elle devait refaire un match contre Kaitlyn justement mais il parait qu'elle a refusé car Dolph n'était pas là...

**Noah Puckerman **Ouais elles se sont battues dans les backstages c'était sexy :P

**Quinn Fabray **:pascontente:

**Noah Puckerman **Hey c'est toi la plus sexy Quinny chérie ;)

**Finn Hudson **...

**Santana Lopez **Puckerman j'ai qu'un mot : RESPECT.

**Mike Chang **Pareil que Santana surtout que j'ai rien compris de leur discussion ^^

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Blaine Anderson **Okay. Burt, je vous comprends maintenant, regarder rien qu'un seul match avec ces trois-là c'est horrible pour nos oreilles !

**Burt Hummel **Et encore je vais devoir les supporter tout les samedis et lundis, il ont pratiquement un programme.

**Kurt Hummel **Ben quoi ? On ne veut pas manquer le Raw, ni la SmackDown :d D'ailleurs WWE Superstars c'est quand ?

**Noah Puckerman **Juste après le Raw du lundi mais ça termine hyper tard

**Kurt Hummel **Pas grave je veux pas manquer, surtout qu'Alex Riley fait son retour :DDD

**Tina Cohen-Chang **C'est qui Alex machintruc ? :pp

**Rachel Berry **TAISEZ-VOUS ! Y A KANE ET DANIEL BRYAN !

**Kurt Hummel **La team Hell-No en action *_*

**Rachel Berry **Oh my god ils sont contre The Shield !

**Kurt Hummel **Oh non pas eux... DANIEL & KANE VONT LES DEFONCER !

**Rachel Berry **Pas vrai !

**Noah Puckerman **D'acc' avec Hummel ! Team Hell-No ;)

**Rachel Berry **Faux, faux, faux...

**Noah Puckerman **:scotchédevantlatélé:

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rachel Berry **Mouahaha :D Roman et Seth ont gagné ! 10 $ pour moi ;)

**Noah Puckerman **Putain mon blé !

**Kurt Hummel **Prend le ton argent Berry -_- D'ailleurs où sont mes 20$ à moi ?

**Rachel Berry **Euh...

**Noah Puckerman **Putain j'ai kiffé le match entre Dean Ambrose et Kofi Kingston ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Dean s'est bien battu mais je suis déçu que Kofi ait perdu son titre de champion des USA !

**Brittany Pierce **C'est quoi un Kofi ? :$

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Finn Hudson **Plus. Jamais. De CATCH.

**Blaine Anderson **NEVER.

**Kurt Hummel **Oh arrêtez les garçons ! La World Wrestling Entertainment c'est le truc le plus formidable au monde :/

**Rachel Berry **Oui le truc le plus formidable après Funny Girl et les magnifiques chansons de mon idole de toujours...

**Santana Lopez **Barbra Streisand, on sait Berry -'

**Rachel Berry **Ah j'allais oublier, quelqu'un a 20$ ? :'(

FIN.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'avoue être très fan de catch donc c'était obligé pour moi de faire un chapitre sur ça. Et en plus ça me faisait rire d'imaginer Kurt et Rachel aimer ça x) Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	9. Part of my chemistry, it's this jealousy

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Artie Abrams **a posté une vidéo "4 Minutes" avec **Mercedes Jones **et **Kurt Hummel**

_**Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang, Brittany Pierce **__et 3 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Kurt Hummel **OOOOH NON ! :o

**Mercedes Jones **Artie t'es sérieux ? Tu m'as vu avec cet uniforme ?!

**Kurt Hummel **Pareil, il me faisait un énorme cul...

**Mercedes Jones **Chéri arrête t'es magnifique et ton cul aussi ! Mais moi le rouge ne me va pas du tout...

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Mais non arrêtez de vous plaindre vous êtes très biens ;)

**Finn Hudson **Moi je vous trouve cool :)

**Jeff Sterling **Biboooouuuu ! :D Si j'étais pas fou amoureux de mon Nicky, je serais en train de te courtiser

**Nick Duval **Hey ! :(

**Jeff Sterling **J'ai dit "si j'étais pas fou amoureux de mon Nicky" !

**Nick Duval **Je préfère ça /3

**Santana Lopez **Où est passé le hobbit, il est pas là pour voir l'exploit de son mec quand il avait encore cet uniforme qui le rendait encore plus gay qu'il ne l'est déjà ? :p

**Sam Evans **J'suis à côté de Blaine en ce moment et il est totalement figé devant la vidéo devant son pc. C'est assez drôle en faites x)

**Kurt Hummel **Il doit penser que je suis ridicule à mon avis -'

**Rachel Berry **Hum... Kurt il y a manifestement quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris : T'es sexy sur cette vidéo.

**Sam Evans **Ah ça y'est, il a repris ses esprits, et il commence à taper sur son clavier... La même chose à chaque fois...

**Blaine Anderson **FAIS MOI DES BEBES. FAIS MOI DES BEBES. FAIS MOI DES BEBES. FAIS MOI DES BEBES. FAIS MOI DES BEBES. JE T'EN PRIE **Kurt Hummel **FAIS MOI UN GOSSE MAINTENANT? PUTAAAAAIN *_*

**Kurt Hummel **Okaaaaay. Rachel tu as raison, j'pense que je l'ai en quelque sorte...

**Santana Lopez **Excité les roubignoles ? ;)

**Noah Puckerman **Faut dire que Kurt est pas mal, là-dessus ! SEX BOMB :D

**Kurt Hummel **Euh... Merci Puckerman :S

**Blaine Anderson **Huhu... LA TIGRESSE EST A MOI PUCKERMAN.

**Rachel Berry **La tigresse ?

**Kurt Hummel **Très suptile Blaine ^^

**Noah Puckerman **Calmos Hobbit, pas la peine de sortir la carte de la jalousie, Porcelaine est entièrement à toi ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Ca c'est bien vrai :b

**Blaine Anderson **Mon coeur j'attends toujours ! JE VEUX TE FAIRE DES BEBES LA TOUT DE SUITE.

**Kurt Hummel **J'arrive mon amour :d

**Santana Lopez **Avant que Hobbit et Lady Hummel-Middleton aillent copuler pour essayer de faire des gays babies, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi Blaine est aussi jaloux ?

**Quinn Fabray **Bonne question j'aimerais bien savoir aussi =d

**Mercedes Jones **Blaine est tout le temps jaloux, c'est mignon!

**Kurt Hummel **Je vous explique : Avant Blaine n'était pas très affectif en public et il ne voulait pas qu'on se tienne la main en rue. (Un vrai romantique...) Mais moi je lui ait dit qu'il ne s'étonne pas si quelqu'un vient me draguer. Il n'a jamais pris ça au sérieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un mec vienne m'acoster devant lui. Depuis ça, en rue il me tient par la taille x)

_**Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et Noah Puckerman **__aiment ça._

**Blaine Anderson **Ben quoi ? T'as pas vu comment il te draguait ce mec, c'est limite s'il te bouffait pas du regard -'

**Wes Montgomery **J'avoue que c'est drôle de voir Blaine jaloux, il garde toujours son sang-froid d'habitude et là c'est limite si il pète pas un câble à chaque fois qu'un mec approche Kurt

**Blaine Anderson **KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL IS MINE. MY MAN, MY BOYFRIEND, MY FUTURE HUSBAND, MY LIFE, MY WORLD. STAY AWAY FROM HIM.

**Kurt Hummel **T'es juste adorable mon coeur je t'aime /3

**Mercedes Jones **Maintenant que j'y pense : Ca arrive à Kurt d'être jaloux aussi ;)

**Kurt Hummel **Mercedes, ne prononce surtout pas le prénom de tête de suricate.

**Sebastian Smythe **Je suppose que c'est de moi dont tu parles Hummel?

**Santana Lopez **Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là toi ? On t'a pas assez clashé la dernière fois ?

**Sebastian Smythe **Du calme chaudasse hispannique, je suis venu en paix !

**Rachel Berry **ESPION ! Je suis sûre que tu ne viens pas en paix comme tu dis et que tu cherches juste à nous espionner toi pour essayer de nous battre aux prochains Régionals.

**Sebastian Smythe **Sauf qu'on a déjà perdu les Régionals maligne *w*

**Noah Puckerman **Bref qu'est-ce que tu fous là, que je perte pas trop de temps pour te casser la gueule

**Sebastian Smythe **Que je sache Facebook est un réseau social réservé à tout le monde et j'ai vu que Porcelaine parlait de moi donc je me suis manifesté ^^

**Santana Lopez **Hey, déjà y a que moi & Puckerman qui peuvent appeler Kurt Porcelaine c'est clair ?

_**Noah Puckerman **__aime ça._

**Blaine Anderson **Kurt, crois moi tu n'as pas à être jaloux de lui,mais vraiment en rien !

**Kurt Hummel **Ouais -_-

**Sam Evans **J'ai une idée pour une sorte de test, si tu devais rendre jaloux Blaine en ce moment Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? :pp

**Blaine Anderson **Rhho ça va, je vais pas non plus m'enflammer pour n'importe quoi !

**Kurt Hummel **C'est une très bonne idée que tu as eu là Sam...

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Kurt Hummel **est maintenant ami avec **Chandler Kiehl.**

**Blaine Anderson **Non tu te fiches de moi là ? :S

_**Mercedes Jones, Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery et Rachel Berry **__aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel **Ah c'est la faute de Sam ! :d

**Sam Evans **Hey j'ai posé une question j'ai rien dit...

**Chandler Kiehl **Salut Kurt ! :D Ca fait longtemps comment tu vas ? Tu as finalement choisi une chanson pour ton audition à la NYADA ? Oh et il faudrait qu'on prenne un café un de ces 4, on pourra discuter comme ça et...

**Santana Lopez **Okaaaay Justin Bieber numéro 2 à lunettes ! (**Sam Evans **1er du classement!) Kurt est pris au cas où, il est pas intéressé et tu pourrais arrêter de parler tu nous saoûles, en plus je suis sûre que tu dois taper sur les touches de ton clavier comme un dégénéré.

**Sebastian Smythe **Oh Lopez tu l'insultes pas c'est clair !

**Thad Harwood **Euh...

**Mercedes Jones **Okaaaay.

**Jeff Sterling **:oooooooooooooooooooo

**Nick Duval **Je rêve ou Sebastian a défendu quelqu'un ? o_O

**Kurt Hummel **C'est une première... Mais vous vous connaissez Chandler et toi ?

**Sebastian Smythe **Pour tout dire oui, on s'est rencontrés au Lima Bean et il a accidentellement renversé son café sur moi. Bien que je pense que ce soit une de ses stratégies pour m'aborder ;)

**Chandler Kiehl **Mais non Seb' arrête avec ça, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas fait exprès j'ai juste renversé mon café par inadvertance :$

**Blaine Anderson **Euh... Seb' ? x)

**Trent Wiliams **Y a un truc bizarre dans l'air...

**Sebastian Smythe **Avoue Chan' tu as tout de suite craqué pour moi dès que tu m'as vu!

**Chandler Kiehl **Mais non ! Bien sûr que non... :rougis:

**Nick Duval **Chan' ? :m

**Jeff Sterling **Faut tirer ça au clair...

**Kurt Hummel **J'suis d'accord avec toi Loulou :q

OoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Kurt Hummel **à **Sebastian Smythe**

**Kurt **Okay, soyons clairs : Je ne t'aime pas, tu ne m'aimes pas et ça ne changera jamais. Mais est-ce que tu ne craquerais pas pour Chandler par hasard ?

**Sebastian **Une chose sur laquelle on est au moins d'accord Hummel. Et non je ne craque pas pour lui t'es malade ou quoi ?! Je ne craque pour personne, moi mon truc c'est les coups d'un soir, point final.

**Kurt **Vous avez l'air complices pourtant ;)

**Sebastian **Il m'a juste renversé son café au Lima Bean et a commencé un monologue pour s'excuser et on s'est juste revus quelques fois dans le café par hasard c'est tout. C'est juste un ami

**Kurt **Wow, Sebastian Smythe a des amis ? :OOO

**Sebastian **Un conseil m'énerve pas la duchesse de Cambridge.

**Kurt **J'veux pas t'énerver je veux juste savoir ! Chandler est un gars bien, (même si il bat Rachel en phrases de plus de 5 minutes) alors ne le fait pas espérer qu'il a une chance avec toi

**Sebastian **Ouais c'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu l'as laissé tomber juste parce que l'autre gélifié est tombé sur vos sms ^^ Et puis Chan' sait comment je suis, il sait qu'il n'obtiendra rien avec moi à part une bonne partie de baise

**Kurt **Si c'est toi qui le dis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Blaine Anderson **à **Kurt Hummel**

**Blaine **T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? :o

**Kurt **Oui j'en ai envie, je suis sûr que ça peut marcher.

**Blaine **Mais tu n'aimes même pas Sebastian !

**Kurt **C'est vrai, mais Chandler est un gars bien et lui je dois dire que je l'apprécie quand même. En plus, ça pourrait rendre Sebastian un peu moins irritant **

**Blaine **Mouais... Mais j'espère que l'autre JB va pas trop en profiter si tu vois ce que je veux dire :s

**Kurt **Oh Blaine je t'en prie, ne sois pas jaloux pour ça, tu sais que je le fais pour une bonne cause :)

**Blaine **Mais si tu avais mal vu, si tu avais faux ? :/

**Kurt **Crois moi je ne peux pas me tromper à ce sujet !

**Blaine **Okay bébé, je te fais confiance...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Kurt Hummel **à **Chandler Kiehl **

**Kurt **Salut Chandler ! On a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup discuter tout les deux, donc ça te dirait qu'on se prenne un café au Lima Bean demain ? :)

**Chandler **Ca ne dérangera pas ton copain ? Je ne veux surtout pas m'incruster dans un couple surtout que vous avez l'air mignons ensembles :d

**Kurt **Et bien merci à toi :) Et non ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes amis tout les deux

**Chandler **Bon dans ce cas c'est d'accord :D 13h30 au Lima Bean ?

**Kurt **Parfait :)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Kurt Hummel **à **Thad Harwood**

**Kurt **Le plan est en marche ?

**Thad **5 sur 5 mon général !

**Kurt **Le "mon général" n'était pas nécessaire Thad x)

**Thad **Oui mais je tenais à le dire ! Ca me fait penser à l'armée et quand je joue à Call Of Duty ;))

**Kurt **Seigneur... Je pense que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec mon demi-frère... Bref revenons en à notre plan de départ : Tu es vraiment sûr d'y arriver ? :m

**Thad **Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis le Warbler le plus proche de Sebastian, je lui en ait déjà parlé ce matin

**Kurt **Sa réaction ?

**Thad **C'est limite si il allait pas broyer le gobelet de café qu'il avait dans la main :D

**Kurt **L'opération progresse =)

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Santana Lopez **Dites c'est moi ou tout les gays dorment pratiquement au Lima Bean ?

**Finn Hudson **Hein ? Donc quand Kurt disait qu'il allait dormir chez Mercedes, il allait dormir au Lima Bean ? :o

**Noah Puckerman **Mon pote t'es vraiment un cas déséspéré :$

**Blaine Anderson **Crois moi Finn quand Kurt dit ça il ne va ni au Lima Bean, ni chez Mercedes...

**Santana Lopez **Ca devient une habitude : WANKY !

_**Noah Puckerman, Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones **__et __**Blaine Anderson **__aiment ça._

**Kurt Hummel **Blaine si tu continues, tu vas te faire buter avec le fusil de chasse de mon père et pas par lui si tu veux savoir :

**Blaine Anderson **Euh... Tiens si je prenais l'occasion de la fermer pour une fois ?

**Kurt Hummel **Excellente idée mon amour !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Sebastian Smythe **à **Kurt Hummel **

**Sebastian **TOI !

**Kurt **Bonjour à toi aussi Sebastian -'

**Sebastian **Fais pas l'innocent, on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec Chandler au Lima Bean hier ?

**Kurt **Et bien on prenait un café car au cas où tu ne le sais pas, le Lima Bean est un endroit où tu peux t'asseoir et commander un café.

**Sebastian **Sans blagues Gayland Boy, te fous pas de moi ! Je le savais ça, je veux savoir pourquoi AVEC Chandler ?

**Kurt **Et bien j'avais ENVIE de prendre un café avec Chandler ! :p

**Sebastian **C'est dingue ça ! J'essaye de draguer ton hobbit gouflu et bouclé pendant des semaines et au moment où j'arrête tu dragues CHANDLER !

**Kurt **Et on peut savoir pourquoi ça te gêne tant le fait que j'ai pris un café AVEC CHANDLER ?

**Kurt **Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus Smythe ?

**Sebastian **Pour rien. Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? T'essaye de jouer les Dr Love ou les Cupidon, fils de Vénus ou quoi ?

**Kurt **Je n'ai jamais parlé d'amouuur Sebastian ;)

**Sebastian **...

**Kurt **C'est ça qui te gêne hein ? Tu supportes pas le fait qu'un autre mec tourne autour de celui que t'aime ?

_**Sebastian Smythe **__a quitté la conversation._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Chandler Kiehl **à **Kurt Hummel **

**Chandler **Tu es sûr que je devrais tenter ?

**Kurt **Ca ne te coûte rien d'essayer ;)

**Chandler **Mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne voudra pas ! Je ne sais pas même pas comment j'ai fait pour l'envisager, y penser ou même croire que ça marcherait ou que ça pourrait se produire, c'est comme un rêve, un beau rêve que tu fais mais dont tu ne te souviens pas le lendemain et quand il se réalise, tu te dis "déjà vu" mais ça n'arrive pratiquement jamais donc...

**Kurt **OKAY CHANDLER ! J'ai compris ce que tu veux dire, mais je peux te dire que je suis sûr que ça va fonctionner

**Chandler **Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

**Kurt **Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Sebastian Smythe **Vous me faites tous chier.

**Kurt Hummel **Je prends ça comme un merci ;)

**Blaine Anderson **Votre plan a marché ? :O

**Thad Harwood **Oh oui il a bel et bien fonctionné !

**Sebastian Smythe **Mec t'était impliqué là-dedans ?

**Thad Harwood **Peut-être un p'tit peu. :p

**Sebastian Smythe **Je vous déteste.

**Kurt Hummel **Ca n'a pas l'air d'être l'impression que tu donnes Smythe :bb

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? :/

**Santana Lopez **Ouais parce que votre language crypté spécial catch avec Berry & Puckerman ça me saoule déjà, mais alors là si Timon et Pumba s'y mettent, on est pas sorti de l'auberge ^^

**Sebastian Smythe **Je suppose que je suis Timon -'

**Thad Harwood **Et moi Pumba ? :OOO

**Kurt Hummel **Patience Santana, tu vas bientôt savoir de quoi il s'agit ;)

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Sebastian Smythe **est désormais en couple avec **Chandler Kiehl **

_**Kurt Hummel, Thad Harwood, Blaine Anderson, Jeff Sterling **__et __**Nick Duval **__aiment ça._

**Mercedes Jones **C'est quoi ce délire ?

**Rachel Berry **Je me posais exactement la même question...

**Noah Puckerman **1er avril c'est pas aujourd'hui les mecs.

**Kurt Hummel **Ce n'est pas une blague, ces deux-là sont maintenant en couple :)

**Santana Lopez **Je me suis toujours dit que le jour où Smythe tomberait sur le pauvre malheureux dont il tomberait amoureux, Kurt pourrait tomber enceint' :p

**Blaine Anderson **Oh ouuui et on pourra l'avoir cet enfant :D

_**Sam Evans **__aime ça._

**Kurt Hummel **Sam, pourquoi tu aimes cette idiotie ? :d

**Sam Evans **Ben Blaine m'a dit que si vous aviez un enfant, ce serait moi le parrain ;D

**Jeff Sterling **HEY ! Kurt a dit que ce serait moi le parrain :o

**Sebastian Smythe **Heeey les losers, on est encore là vous savez ! Et pour répondre à votre question, non c'est pas une blague, Chandler et moi on est en couple. Et Miss gros lolos, si ça peut t'aider ben oui je suis... J'suis amoureux ok? Maintenant foutez moi la paix

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Haaaaaaaan c'est chou!

**Mercedes Jones **Awwww !

**Sebastian Smythe **Oh ça va les meufs en manque d'amour retournez près de vos mecs -_-

**Chandler Kiehl **T'es vraiment am-amoureux de-de moi Seb' ? :$

**Sebastian Smythe **Tu crois que le grand Sebastian Smythe affichera son statut en couple si il n'était pas amoureux de la personne en question ? ;)

**David Thompson **JETEZ LES CONFETTIS SEBASTIAN EST EN MODE IN LOVE :D

**Sebastian Smythe **David ferme là. Bye les losers je vais aller embrasser mon mec si vous permettez ;)

**Quinn Fabray **Wow. Comment vous avez fait pour le caser ?

**Thad Harwood **Tout le mérite revient à Kurt, c'est grâce à lui qu'ils en sont là :)

**Kurt Hummel **J'avoue que question Dr Love j'ai assuré :p

**Santana Lopez **Qu'est-ce t'as foutu pour les caser Lady Hummel ?

**Kurt Hummel **Et bien j'ai eu une idée qui s'est résumé en un seul mot : JALOUSIE. J'ai pris contact avec Chandler au Lima Bean pour lui parler de Sebastian et j'ai bien constaté qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, et Thad m'a aidé en disant à Sebastian que j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec Chandler et il a la réaction que j'attendais : Il était vert de jalousie ;) Donc par la suite, ils ont réussi à s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuellement.

**Santana Lopez **Pas mal... Même si je m'en fous totalement en faites! Bon je vais chez Britt' bye les gars :p

**Blaine Anderson **Comment t'as su qu'ils s'aimaient tout les deux?

**Kurt Hummel **En faites je l'ai su parce qu'ils faisaient comme nous quand on était pas encore en couple et leurs rendez-vous au Lima Bean me rappelaient les nôtres... :rougis:

**Blaine Anderson **T'ai-je dis que je t'aimais à la folie et que tu étais l'homme de ma vie?

**Kurt Hummel **Oh Blaine :$ Je t'aime aussi /3

**Finn Hudson **C'est quand que vous allez faire vos bébés ? Parce que dans ce cas là, je m'en vais chez Puck !

**Noah Puckerman **Sorry Bro', j'suis avec Quinn, on est en train de faire des bébés ensembles ;D

**Quinn Fabray **Puck, tu veux encore 9 mois avec moi qui me plaint que je veux du chocolat ?

**Noah Puckerman **Euh... Ouais bon vous avez pigé quoi.

**Rachel Berry** Mon amour tu peux venir, mes papas sont pas là...

**Finn Hudson **Je viens tout de suite ! :b

**Mercedes Jones **En gros voilà, Smythe est en couple, tout les autres copulent chez eux...

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Amoureux ou pas c'est toujours un connard...

**Mercedes Jones **C'est sûr, c'est quand même grâce à Kurt qu'il est avec Chandler et il ne sait même pas dire merci *T.T*

**Tina Cohen-Chang **Mouais... Mercedes on se fait un film? Puisque Mike et Sam nous ont laissé tomber pour aller voir les Lakers autant as rester seules :p

**Mercedes Jones **J'arrive :)

OoOoOoOoOoO

Message privé de **Sebastian Smythe **à **Kurt Hummel **

**Sebastian **J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais... Merci.

**Kurt **Le grand Sebastian Smythe me dit merci ? ^^

**Sebastian **J'aime Chandler ok? Et j'ai pas osé te le dire devant ta team de bras cassés que tu considères comme tes amis, mais je te remercie voilà.

**Kurt **Toujours aussi subtile... Mais de rien.

**Sebastian **Tu ne croyais pas que j'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un hein ?

**Kurt **Vraiment pas à vrai dire. Mais tout le monde a le droit à ce bonheur.

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris pour le poster mais je suis très occupée ces temps-ci et j'avoue avoir perdue l'envie d'écrire après avoir appris le décès de Cory. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner pour autant car j'ai des tonnes d'idée. Sinon, je suis devenue très fan du Sebandler et je trouvais dommage qu'ils n'en aient pas mis dans la série. Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
